


Baby Steps

by emilyrobotiicz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Silver Eyes - Scott Cawthon
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrobotiicz/pseuds/emilyrobotiicz
Summary: uuh trans rights!!! i rlly just wanted to write abt my nonbinary charlie headcanon lmao.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Baby Steps

Charlie sighed softly, blankly staring at the dull ceiling. Something was wrong. She felt wrong. She'd been feeling wrong for a while now. Charlie shifted, rolling over and burying her face in a nearby pillow. _I can't think._ Charlie let out a drawn out muffled groan, tearing her face away from the soft cushion. She sat up, looking down at her hands. Slowly, her honey brown eyes hovered over to the mirror. Charlie paused, confusion flickering their face for a brief moment. "Get a grip... That's you," she sighed. Though she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Her reflection didn't match up. It felt like she had been replaced by a whole different person. 

She sat there, a sick feeling growing in her stomach. The room was completely silent, other than the sound of the old ceiling fan. Which, didn't even help cool the room. Rather it just sat useless, only letting out an ear grating sound when turned on. Charlie blankly stared at her reflection, unable to tear her gaze away. _Is that really me?_ She paused, unable to help but let out a small whine. _I don't want that to be me. That's not me, right?_ Charlie took a deep breath, rubbing their eyes. Slowly her hands dragged up to her curly hair. She gripped it, giving a slight tug of annoyance. _Too long._ Charlie shifted, messing with her hair as her gaze went back to the mirror. It all felt so wrong. Her body. Her reflection. Her thoughts. Her. It was all wrong. Unable to process what was going on, she stood up. Charlie glared sharply at her reflection, before turning the mirror around. Softly, she sighed, "There..." Yet, she didn't feel any better.

The girl stood there, drawing a blank. She just wanted to know why she felt this way. Why did she have to feel so horrible? Especially over something so stupid? Was she wrong for feeling like this? A feeling of guilt overwhelmed her, forcing small tears to prick her eyes. Charlie looked down, unable to help but feel like she was being judged. She didn't want to feel this way. She hated it. Charlie had felt this way since she was fourteen. Yet it never bothered her this much. In reality, she didn't understand what she was feeling back then. She still didn't, but at least now she could pinpoint why she felt the way she did. Charlie stayed silent, soaking in the feeling of discomfort. Never before had she felt so wrong. 

Outside her bedroom door, her Aunt Jen was waiting. Hesitating, unsure to knock or not. Eventually, she did. The brash noise startled Charlie out of her thoughts, her heart racing as her mind scrambled to figure out was was going on. She wheezed, quickly catching on to what was going on. "Yeah?" she called out softly, trying to keep her tone at a normal level. She had a habit of getting loud when confused.

"Are you going to come out? I made dinner," Aunt Jen replied, leaning against the wall next to Charlie's room. She tapped her foot anxiously, wanting to get on with things. 

Charlie paused, weighing her options. On one hand, she could get food, maybe talk about her issues, and have a good time. But on the other hand it could go horribly wrong, or she would chicken out. But the food was much more ideal. Finally she called back, "Yeah, just a second, Jen-" Jen nodded, satisfied with the reply she got. After a bit, Jen made her way back to the kitchen.

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair, pausing before hurrying out the room. She walked over to the kitchen, awkwardly plopping down on one of the few stools surrounding the island. Charlie kept silent, anxiety bubbling in her stomach. Rather than talk, she just silently poked at her food before taking a bite. The tension was thick, almost thick enough to be sliced by a knife. Jen silently watched Charlie, then forced herself to make eye contact. "Are you okay?" she murmured. 

The teenager paused, glancing up at her aunt. She hesitated, before responding, "...No... I feel weird..." After a long moment of silence, she added on, "About my.. Gender.. It feels wrong."

Aunt Jen's brown eyes softened, and she gently grabbed Charlie's hand. The action alone made Charlie tear up, instinctively making eye contact. The girl tried to speak, but all that came out was a small noise as they choked back a sob. Jen gently rubbed Charlie's small hand, pondering a bit.

"Let's take baby steps with this, okay?... I.. Your father would know what to do... I'm sorry, I'm not good at this sort of thing, but- You're not alone, Charlie," Aunt Jen sighed, giving a small smile. "..Maybe... I don't know.. Do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow and talk about it more there? It's getting late and... I don't want you thinking about all this right before bed," she added on.

Charlie nodded, anxiously bouncing her leg. She let out a small, "Can I get a haircut?... At the mall?"

Aunt Jen grinned, nodding. "Yeah, of course. I've been meaning to get one too, we can get one to together," she chortled. Quickly, she added on, "Now get some food in you."

Charlie grinned, suddenly washed over with relief. She nodded, hesitating before going back to eating. That really wasn't what she expected. But she was happy with the results. All the bottled up anxiety suddenly fizzled away, evaporating. Maybe it'd be alright. It was all replaced with excitement, eager to get a move on with the whole hair cut process. _Baby steps._ Charlie steeled herself, though her grin stayed plastered on her face. Though they really didn't want to take baby steps. It'd be okay, though. She really didn't mind, as long as she got it done. "..Does it have to be baby steps, though? What about baby hops?" Charlie snickered, her grin widening. Aunt Jen simply stared, surprised.


End file.
